Christmas with the Cassel's
by twinlady
Summary: Sequel to A Kiss from any other Woman Christmas Challenge with MmeGiry. R and R
1. Chapter 1

I did it! I wrote another one!

Alternately titled 'Silent night, raunchy night' :) hehe

This is my half of a Christmas challenge between my Beta and myself. Her guidelines were:

Theme- Christmas, hehe

Pair- Erik/Giry because there is no other according to her logic :)

Words/ items to be included in the story- Mistletoe, a Santa suit, woman's lingerie store, Saint Nick himself and Tinsel. Now, some of these were hard to do, so I used a little artistic licence lol. Well, you'll see…

This is a continuation of her birthday story, 'A kiss from any other woman'. It helps if you've read that, but I guess you don't have to. I hope you enjoy it. Please do leave a review. Now, on with the tale…

* * *

It was a week before Christmas day.

Madame Antoinette Cassel strolled anxiously down the street of Paris, gazing in the shop windows. She had, trailing somewhere along behind her, two young women, chattering and gossiping away like there was no tomorrow. The ladies in question just happened to be Meg Giry-Cassel and Christine Daae; soon to be Christine De Chaney.

They all stepped into a store.

"Mama! Oh, Mama, look at this!"

Meg was fingering some gold Tinsel.

"Isn't it pretty?"

"It's beautiful my Dear."

"Wouldn't it look wonderful around the house?"

She hinted.

Antoinette sighed.

"Yes Meg, it would, but you know what Papa said…"

Madame Cassel had only recently set up her home with Monsieur Cassel… Monsieur Cassel who was previously known as the Phantom of the Opera. She had moved in with him, at least into his old lair under the Opera House, when they were married a Month ago. That month had sped past and now the very new family was attempting to celebrate Christmas together. A difficult task when Monsieur had a strong dislike for the holiday.

"But Mama, surely…"

"No, Dear. He said no, and I don't want to upset him. He's allowing us to celebrate isn't he?"

"Well, yes."

"So that is something to look forward to. And you can enjoy the decorations around the Opera."

Dejectedly, Meg put on a brave but sad smile.

"Yes Mama."

Poor Christine could do nothing but hug her friend. She, unlike Meg, had taken a while to get used to the idea of her Ballet Mistress (and surrogate mother) marrying _him_. When they had told her, she was in a complete state of shock.

…

_Don Juan went as well as could be expected. Unless you were the Vicomte, Raoul De Chaney. His plan was thwarted by the simple fact that the Phantom had not shown. Sullen and disappointed, he drove Christine home._

_Mlle Daae, personally, was relieved. She had done her part, sung the Opera and played the bait. She was actually quite grateful her ex-Angel hadn't taken it. She had no idea what might have happened to any of them if he had. The night could well have been an awful disaster! But all was quiet, almost peaceful as she returned to the Chateau with Raoul; his parents having graciously consented to have her stay with them for as long as needed._

_A day passed with no word. Reviews came out for Don Juan; some favourable, some not._

_Another day passed. Still no word._

_A third day. Christine was anxious… What could he be plotting for her now! Then the letter arrived._

_**Dearest Christine**_

**_Forgive me… I acted shamefully and treated you poorly. I loved you with a passion surpassed only by one. Please accept my apology and know that I will never harm you or the Vicomte. If you will consent, I would like to meet you. I will be at Mme Giry's flat tonight at 8. Please be there. There is something important we must discuss._**

_It was not signed. It didn't need to be._

_Christine went. She found him waiting nervously there, seated beside the Madame, with Meg grinning inanely in the background. They both jumped up as she entered. Christine couldn't help but blurt out then,_

"_What is going on?"_

"_Christine…" He started, "There is something we need to tell you."_

…

That had been a strange day for her. Especially when she was asked to be a Bridesmaid at their wedding. For his part, the Phantom didn't do much talking after his initial explanation. He just sat and blushed as Meg boasted about getting a new Papa, and smiled dreamily as Giry talked about their plans for a new life together.

They were to live in his abode, and Giry could use her old room as a sort of entranceway. She would disappear on a 'holiday' for a week as a sort of honeymoon and when she returned, would be a newly married woman. No one would ask of her husband, he would be regularly 'away on business' and besides, the Ghost would demand the man never enter his Opera House. The Phantom had a wry smile about that one.

Christine snapped out of her daydream when Madame Cassel huffed.

"Meg, it is almost time for you to be off home."

"But…"

She laughed pleasantly, "You need to go practice, and we need to shop for your presents!"

Meg pouted. She really hadn't grown up a whole lot.

"Why can't I stay? I won't look!"

"Oh Meg, I don't even know what to get you yet!"

"You could give me a little brother or sister…"

"Meg!"

"You know I always wanted one Mama!"

"Well, yes, but…"

Meg smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, I'll go home then. Have fun Christine." She lent in to whisper to her friend. "Sorry I have to leave you with the old stick-in-the-mud."

Christine laughed and waved her friend off. Meg skipped away down the steet. When she was safely out of sight Antoinette sighed again, this time in relief.

"Finally! Now, we can do some serious shopping!"

"What do you mean Madame?" She asked, baffled. Ann just smirked, grabbed Christine's hand and dragged her to another shop.

"It only opened last week and I've been dying to go!"

"But… but Madame!"

"What?" She didn't even slow down, only giggled, and Christine was suddenly aware of where Meg got it from.

"This is a _Lingerie_ shop!"

"Exactly!"

…

"It's perfect!" Ann cried in delight.

Christine, mortally embarrassed, hid her eyes. In no time at all, Madame Cassel's purchase was wrapped up and paid for, and the two women moved on to less… _intimate_ boutiques.

They each found something for Meg, then turned their attentions to Raoul and finally to more distant friends and relatives. Eventually, it became afternoon and they were forced to go home. Christine had, since the Madame's wedding, moved back to the Opera Dormitories, not wanting to intrude on her future in-laws any further.

Once inside they parted ways, saying a quick farewell and 'see you tomorrow'.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Eve came too quickly.

Christine woke early in the morning to join Raoul's family for the day. His siblings had returned home and were all eager to meet their baby brother's Fiancé.

Meg, after rehearsals were done, was allowed the day with her friends, but was expected back well before curtain call.

Antoinette spent the day putting finishing touches on the nights performance. It wasn't much, just some Carols and dances those members of the Chorus, who were available, liked to put on for the public. She was kept quite busy and didn't see her new husband all day. The Phantom himself stayed out of this particular presentation.

Christmas for the Opera Ghost was not a bad memory or particularly awful time of year; he just didn't understand the hype. It had never been special to him, never meant anything important, so he never made anything of it. At best, it was a break from his 'duties' as resident spectre. The Spirit of the Season had yet to touch Monsieur Cassel, and never would if he had anything to do with it. And his beloved had graciously accepted this.

The curtain rose at 6 PM. Meg danced her heart out, as usual. Christine enchanted all with her rendition of 'O Holy Night', and the Managers gave a short speech with a toast to the New Year. All in all, it was a beautiful Christmas Eve so far, even being blessed with snow.

Antoinette wandered down home with light and joyful steps. She changed quickly, wrapped herself up in a warm dressing gown and joined her husband in his study.

"Good evening my Love." He murmured softly from the big lounge before their fire. She kissed his left cheek, slipped his mask from his face and kissed the right just for good measure, before snuggling up beside him. He chuckled, ever amused by her when the harsh Ballet Mistress melted away into the woman he knew and adored.

"I love you Erik."

"I love you Ann."

"How was your day?"

"Blissfully quiet."

She knew he wouldn't ask about hers. He'd been that way all week. Meg hadn't helped matters with her constant deliberate slip-of-the-tongues either.

"What are you reading?"

He closed his book and laid an arm around her shoulder.

"Nothing now."

She sighed contentedly in his embrace.

"Oh, Erik… This is a wonderful night."

"Why?"

She felt a twitch of nervousness and reminded herself of her goal.

Antoinette had decided to introduce Erik to the delights that could be found at this time of year. She thought, maybe if he knew them better and could associate them with some small enjoyments, then maybe he wouldn't be so adverse to Christmas next year.

"Well… For one thing, we're together… And it's Christmas tomorrow."

"Ann…" He started over again, "We've discussed this."

"Oh please Erik, I don't want to argue about it! I just wish you'd be a little more tolerant. It's so important to Meg and I."

"I _am_ tolerant."

She grabbed his chin and turned his gaze to her.

"You won't even let me mention it!"

"I just don't want to talk about it."

"I'm not expecting you to be involved Erik… Just accept that it's important to us. It's like your music! Some days I can't even get your attention for hours on end. But I know you're just wrapped up in your Music and I can appreciate that. Can you not, I don't know, just acknowledge how happy this time of year makes your family? Will you not at least be happy that I am?"

Erik sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ann… I've been ignoring you haven't I?"

"It's not that, and don't try to change the subject. I just wish you weren't so adverse to my favourite holiday…"

He looked at her honestly; this woman who seemed to see right through him.

"I am sorry… I will try to do better. I just don't quite understand it is all. It seems like such a fuss!"

"And I know how you hate fussing."

She grinned cheekily.

"Exactly. You know me too well Madame."

"I do, don't I…"

"I will be more… tolerant from now on, I promise. But don't expect a big change. _I_ will not be celebrating."

"That's all I wanted Dear."

"Good… Now, where were we?"

They both got cosy again and just spend a few silent moments watching the flames dance in the fire.

"Erik?"

"Mmm?"

"About tomorrow…"

He tried, taking a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"I know you didn't really want a present so… I bought one for myself."

She plucked coyly at his sleeve.

"That's nice."

"Aren't you going to ask?"

Erik sighed, but in a good natured way.

"Alright… What did you spend my hard earned money on?"

Antoinette chuckled and slapped his arm playfully before blushing a little.

"Well, it's like a Christmas costume in a way… Are you familiar with Pere Noel suits?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"A Pere… Oh, Ann, but they are so… garish!"

"Not all of them."

He laughed.

"I don't see how you can justify buying something as ridiculous as a…"

While he spoke, his wife smirked and stood up before him. She slid out of her robe and watched with glee as his mouth dropped and eyes bugged.

"You were saying, Dear?"

"Ann… that… you… Oh my-"

"Erik," she chided, "don't you dare blaspheme!"

Shaking his head to overcome the shock, he jumped up and swept her off her feet, fully intending to carry her off to a more appropriate room for such attire.

"I wouldn't dream of it my Ann."

She laughed delightedly as he placed her reverently on their bed. Erik lay down beside her and just gazed lovingly at her for a long while.

"Why, Monsieur, whatever are you looking at?"

"Only you my dear _Madame Noel_…"

"See. I knew you'd get to like Christmas."

He rolled his eyes.

"At least you didn't try and decorate the house. It's nice to know I still have some authority in my home."

"That's not entirely true… I did put up one thing."

"Oh?"

She pointed upwards to the ceiling. Erik grinned irresistibly.

"Well… I guess it could have been worse. But I believe there is a tradition to be upheld..."

The mistletoe was well used the year.

…

Pere Noel had a joyful and somewhat mischeivous smile as he delivered his last gift to Ann and Erik while they slept. True, they would have to wait nine months before 'unwrapping' it, but he knew that they would love little Vincent with all their hearts…

But that is another story…

* * *

There you have it. Bit of fluff for you all. Congrats to anyone who gets the 'Vincent' joke. I hope I don't get sued for that J He's not mine either. If you don't understand and are curious, just ask me, hehe. 


End file.
